Volturi and AIM: What will ensue
by xXJaneVolturiXx
Summary: Aro and the Volturi have Gotten Aim .What will happen? What Will they talk about? You Will Laugh and Possibly Cry. Rated T for Languge.
1. Thongs and Makeovers and Gayness

**I do not own twilight or its characters**

**SIGNED:_xXJaneVolturiXx_**

* * *

**Stewieisnotgay-Aro**

**WorldDomination-Jane**

**DidymeisSonotDead-Marcus**

**Wazup-Felix**

**IhitEddieinnewmoon-Demitri**

**Cracked_Vamp-Alec**

**DontcallmeMadonna-Caius**

**ImaSexyByoch-Renata**

**Shoppinizmathang-Hidei**

**(more to come)**

**

* * *

**

Everyone is signed in :)

Stewieisnotgay- Hello Young Ones.

WorldDomination-Hello Master...*Holds laughter*

Stewieisnotgay- What is it, Dear one.

WorldDomination- Everyone knows stewie is gay.

Stewieisnotgay- Jane, HE IS NOT! Like the boondocks say - NO HOMO!

WorldDomination- Dude you watch to much Adult Swim...You are banned from using my TV!

Stewieisnotgay- NOOOOOOO! Your Tv has better reception. *pouts* Pwease Janey.

WorldDomination- You no call me Janey and NO end of it Aro.

Stewieisnotgay-FINE!

_Stewieisnotgay has signed out to find a tv and the dvds of Family Guy and The Boondocks and maybe Bleach._

WorldDomination- ARO! GET BACK HERE!

_Worlddomination has signed out to find Aro and Calm his ass down._

Wazup- Wow.

Shoppinizmythang- 0.0

Cracked_Vamp- WHIPPED haha.

Wazup- Alec..

Cracked_Vamp- What?

Wazup- You know that was your sis right?

Cracked_Vamp- Ya. What about it?

Wazup- Does she like him?

Cracked_Vamp- You tell me.

Shoppinizmythang-Felix...Now!

Wazup- NOOO! I like me to much.

Cracked_Vamp- HAHA!

Shoppinizmythang-To think about it Alec you haven't has a makeover either.

Cracked_Vamp- NOOOOOOOOOO!

Wazup- HAHA!

_Shoppinizmaythang has signed out to go and get Felix and Alec for their makeovers._

Wazup- Holy SHIT what is standing in my door?

Cracked_Vamp- HOLY! Dude you have a freaky GF.

Wazup- Yea I know..Hide- Do- No- Cords-

_Wazup has been disconnected._

Cracked_Vamp- NO! Hidei...HELP MASTERS...AHHH CRAP , I WONT HELP YOU AGAIN MADONNA!

_Cracked_Vamp has been disconnected._

DontcallmeMadonna- Fine, last time was the last alec.

DidymeisSOnotDead- Didyme, didyme. (what is he talking bout?)

DontcallmeMadonna- He helped me pick out a thong. *shudders if anybody besides aro and alec and marcus found out*

DidymeisSOnotDead- Didyme...Didyme...DIDYME! (Oh *laugh* My *laughs* GOD!)

DontcallmeMadonna- Not funny Marcus.

_DontcallmeMadonna has signed out to go and hide from Marcus's laughing._

DidymeisSOnotDead- Didyme...(I am going to get you *Jaws theme plays in background*)

_DidymeisSOnotDead has signed out to go and laugh and torment Caius._

ImaSexyByoch- EWWWWWWWWWWWW... Mental image go away...UGG you gay Bastard.

_ImaSexyByoch has signed out to go and puke and everyone else online has signed off to laugh at the memory._


	2. Mistaken Identity and Dr Blood?

**I do not own Twilight or its Characters.**

**Signed:_xXJaneVolturiXx_**

* * *

**Stewieisnotgay-Aro**

**WorldDomination-Jane**

**DidymeisSonotDead-Marcus**

**Wazup-Felix**

**IhitEddieinnewmoon-Demitri**

**Cracked_Vamp-Alec**

**DontcallmeMadonna-Caius**

**ImaSexyByoch-Renata**

**Shoppinizmathang-Hidei**

**Playaofyouemotions- Jasper **

**Dr. Blood-Carlisle**

(I promise a bit more Cullens next time)

* * *

**Stewieisnotgay has signed in**

**DontcallmeMadonna has signed in**

**Stewieisnotgay- Hello my brotha!**

**DontcallmeMadonna- Hello...**

**Stewieisnotgay- Marcus, is botherin u about the um thing right?**

**DontcallmeMadonna- Yes and I wish he'd stop.**

**Stewieisnotgay- I can't help you there. :) :) :)**

**DidymeisSonotDead has signed in**

**DontcallmeMadonna- ACK! hide me.**

**DidymeisSonotDead- TO LATE! **

**DontcallmeMadonna has signed out to hide from Marcus**

**DidymeisSonotDead has signed out to laugh at Caius**

**Stewieisnotgay has signed out to watch the show**

**WorldDomination has signed in**

**Wazup has signed in**

**IhitEddieinnewmoon has signed in**

**Cracked_Vamp has signed in**

**Wazup-WAZ UP!**

**Cracked_Vamp- Nuttin, Bored**

**IhitEddieinnewmoon- Same**

**WorldDomination- Felix**

**Wazup-Ya?**

**WorldDomination- Your SN matches you perfect**

**Wazup- I thought so too :)**

**Dr. Blood has signed in at Work.**

**Playaofyouemotions has signed in at School.**

**WorldDomination- WTF Who the Hell is that?**

**Cracked_Vamp- ' They call me Dr. Blood , Dr. Blood ' :) ROTFL!**

**Dr. Blood - So you know.**

**Cracked_Vamp- Duh who else would have a SN named Dr. Blood?**

**Wazup- Theirs always *thinks* No no one would have yours Carlisle.**

**Dr. Blood - Dammit. I tried to think outside the box 2.**

**Playaofyouemotions- *Stiffles laughter* Alice had a vision Carlisle its nothing bad but it is funny. HEHEHE**

**Wazup- O-k.**

**IhitEddieinnewmoon- Uh-oh Eddie's daddy Cursed. Bad Eddie's Daddy. ROTFL x10**

**Playaofyouemotions- ROTFL x11**

**WorldDomination- ROTFLMAO X100**

**Dr. Blood- I didnt know you were on here Aro.**

**Wazup- :) LMAO!  
**

**WorldDomination- T_T**

**Cracked_Vamp- He thinks your ...HAHA**

**Dr. Blood - I didn't know you were here 2 Caius.**

**WorldDomination- WHIPPED!**

**Cracked_Vamp- T_T**

**WorldDomination- I'm Jane he's Alec**

**Dr. Blood- Oh...ok**

**Playawithyouemotions- LMAO!**

**Dr. Blood has signed off being embarrased**

**Playawithyouemotions has signed off to go make him calm**

**WorldDomination- WHIPPED.**

**Cracked_Vamp- SHO IS!**

**Shoppinizmythang- Le sigh**

**I'maSexyByotch- Sigh**

**Cracked_Vamp- AHHHHHHHH  
**

**Wazup- ACKKKKKKKK!**

**Cracked_Vamp and Wazup has signed out to hide**

**Shoppinizmythang- What is wrong with them?**

**

* * *

**

REVIEW PLZ!


	3. The Hacked Account

**Stewieisnotgay-Aro**

**WorldDomination-Jane**

**DidymeisSonotDead-Marcus**

**Wazup-Felix**

**IhitEddieinnewmoon-Demitri**

**Cracked_Vamp-Alec**

**DontcallmeMadonna-Caius**

**ImaSexyByoch-Renata**

**Shoppinizmathang-Hidei**

**Playaofyouemotions-Jasper**

**-Carlisle**

**.Blood-Esme**

**PianoMan-Edward**

**Show-Shopper- Alice**

**PerfectJoker- Athenodora**

**(more to come)**

(Stewieisnotgay signed on)

Stewieisnotgay- Hello? Hello?

WorldDomination- Hello..

Stewieisnotgay- AHH! Jane, you scared me.

WorldDomination- hehehe...

(WorldDomination Signed out)

(PianoMan signed on)

PianoMan- Oh Hell No...

(PianoMan signed out)

Stewieisnotgay- Hi Eddie! Oh...well I guess he had something to do

DontcallmeMadonna- Yes, I bet he did

Stewieisnotgay-Hello Brotha from notha motha.

DontcallmeMadonna- Sigh, did you find your rap book..again

Stewieisnotgay- Yes! I love my rap book

DontcallmeMadonna- -Whispers- I don't

Stewieisnotgay- What did you say?

DontcallmeMadonna- Nothing

Stewieisnotgay- I can scroll up you know..LE GASP! You said you didn't like my Rap Book! I will start rapping now, and I will do it all day to annoy you. Madonna!

DontcallmeMadonna- NO and you sitting beside me..

(DontcallmeMadonna has signed out to un away from Aro)

Stewieisnotgay- I am rapping just for you caius..

(Stewieisnotgay has signed out)

(PerfectJoker has signed in)

WazUp- LOL He just ran away from Aro and Aro was sitting their dumbfounded as to why he ran.

PerfectJoker- LOL Its beause I hacked Aro's ScreenName and I was playing with him lol

Wazup- THAT WAS BRILLIANT

PerfectJoker- He pissed me off and he has 2 pay , so that was his reward. :D

(WorldDomination has Signed back in)

WorldDomination- OMG lol ROTFLMAO! :) :) I 3 you right now!

(.Blood , Dr Blood , Playaofyouemotions, Show-Shopper , and PianoMan has signed in)

.Blood- OMG LMAO!

- lol I don't want to make you mad Athenodora.

Playaofyouemotions- Yea, I can feel his emotions all the way over here, he a-scared.

Show-Shopper- Yea, I bet he is, Come on Jazzy time to shop!

Playaofyouemotions- Now I'm A-Scared!

PianoMan- LMAO!

(.Blood , Dr Blood , Playaofyouemotions, Show-Shopper , and PianoMan has signed out)

**IhitEddieinnewmoon- WOW **

**Cracked_Vamp- Yes , Caius you are whipped lol!**

**Plz Review xXJaneVolturiXx**


End file.
